Raven's Cove
' Raven's Cove is a secret location and the destination of the EITC Expedition Fleets, where-in the notice of a fleet launch states that the EITC plan to travel to Raven's Cove searching for El Patron's Lost Weapons. History After El Patron disappeared, the citizens of Padres Del Fuego moved his large cache of weapons away from their homes. This move was apparently done in secret as all rumors of the weapons never mentioned the relocation to the hidden isle. Expedition Fleets were sent to find this location. Pirates led by the Marceline Guild, rebelled to make the EITC give up their fleets. Unfortuantely, one of the Fleets made it to the island. The Black Guard began searching for El Patron's Weapons on the island, only to find their old ally, Jolly Roger looking for it too : ''"Shrouded in fog, Raven Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - '''Raven Cove' houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly ... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" Now, that the island has been discovered the East India company's Treasure Fleets make regular runs there. Game Note References to Raven Cove still appear as Royal Navy and EITC Treasure Fleets are hauling parts of the weapons cache to various locations. Also, recently a new island has surfaced - indicating that Raven Cove itself may soon be a destination pirates can travel to. Quests *Talk to Jack Sparrow to hear his plan (Talk To Jack Sparrow) Find the mysterious Raven Cove island (Journey to Raven's Cove) Speak with Edward and find out the clue of what needs to be done next (Question Edward Brittles) Investigate Raven's Cove and search for survivors & Uncover the mysteries of Raven's Cove (Investigate the islands) Search the town for ghostly creatures (Ghosts of Raven's Cove) about hers The Ghost of Widow (Threadbarren) broken Acquire clothes to disguise yourself as a Clubheart (Disguise Yourself as a Clubheart) Play Undead Pokers Life Restoring Potion Ingredients! TBD Deliver Reviving Potions! Senor Fantifico wants so badly to restore his life as the Fanciest Fellow in the Caribbean that he'll pay a king's ransom for a special gypsy potion made only by Tia Dalma. Get this life-giving potion for him and you're one step closer to getting Edward's mine key (Seek Tia Dalma) Get your fishing pole and help Thomas with some serious fishing. Catching lots of fish will get you that much closer to getting Edward's key to the mine (Catch Fish) Help Raven's Cove ghosts Search the island building for ghosts to see if you can help them, and they will help you get inside the mines to find The Cursed Blades of El Patrin. And heed Edward's warnings... if you want to stay alive, that is (Visit Ghosts of the Islands) Sink ghost ships for Widow Threadbarren to earn her favor and retrieve their sails for her. After you have completed this quest, she'll speak favorably to Edward Brittle about giving you the key to the mine (Retrieve Sails) Help Madam Zigana by getting the special potions so she can rebuild her old broken staff. You'll find the Potion Brewing tables on Port Royal, Torguga, Cuba and Padres del Fuego. Brew them up and return the potions to Madam Zigana so she can thank you properly. (Potions For Zigana) Take one of El Patron's Cursed Blades (Loot El Patron's Treasure) Search four graves within El Patron's mine for clues on the idol (Find the Journals) Lure a total of ten ghosts to an isolated grave stone and defeat them (Lure the Ghosts) Summon a ghost at a grave marker and defend him from waves of attacking ghosts (Defend the Traitor) Defeat 30 ghosts to find parts for the dowsing rod (Find Dowsing Rod Parts) Use the dowsing rod to find the third idol (Use the Dowsing Rod) Defeat fives ghosts at once. You may go to the previous three grave markers to recruit ally ghosts. However these ghosts only remain summoned for a minute or two so you must hurry (Get the Last Idol) Defeat El patron to obtain his lost treasure (Defeat El Patron) Talk To Bellrog It is also the mystery island Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Islands